LucesCamara ¿Amor?
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: era un dia de grabacion normal para el joven rubio y su compañera castaña. howard y sharla salen a conversar al aire libre y alli una extraña situacion les ocurre... pesimo Summary u.u


**Luces, Cámara ... Amor!**

Definitivamente… había pasado el tiempo. Estaban por cumplirse 7 años desde que los 7 chicos mas la gata robot habían logrado volver a la colonia…y cada uno de ellos había seguido manteniendo contacto con los demás.

Por razones obvias y por el mismo paso del tiempo, los caminos de los chicos se habían distanciado, ya que cada uno debía preparase para enfrentar su futuro y claro esta, desarrollarse en lo que ellos vería como su futura profesión.

Howard y sharla seguramente eran los que mas se esforzaban por mantener el grupo unido, y eran los que mas tiempo libres tenían ya que sus carreras asi se los permitían.

Como todos los chicos pensaron antes de su graduación, howard entro a la escuela de teatro y comenzó a realizar actuaciones especiales en televisión abierta y sharla por su parte estudio literatura lo que le permitía tener tiempo para escribir la narración y drama de sus aventuras en sobreviviente.

El tiempo y quizás de paso el destino había decidido que a fin de cuentas estos dos chicos se volvieran a reencontrar debido a sus profesiones; Sharla estaba emocionada pues había escrito el libreto de una de las mas reconocidas obras a nivel mundial y esta pronto seria adaptada a una versión cinematográfica, se emociono aun mas cuando supo que howard podría estar presente en el reparto por lo que en un tiempo, se volverían a ver y conversar como en los viejos tiempos.

Y así fue, las grabaciones de la obra en el set eran muy entretenidas para ambos, sharla se encargaba personalmente de que todo en la obra siguiera como estaba estipulado actuando como una verdadera directora, mientras que howard… ponia de todo su encanto en las escenas románticas.

Era un día cualquiera, otro día de grabación mas, se estaban acercando a las escenas finales y el entusiasmo y cansancio de todos estaba en su punto critico. Howard algo cansado por los constantes reproches del director decidió salir y tomar algo de aire fresco, no le sorprendió mucho encontrarse con la figura de la escritora quien, estaba bebiendo aparentemente un refresco sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- hey sharla – saludo efusivo el rubio mientras tomaba lugar a un lado de la castaña

- aa… howard… hola- respondió algo sonrojada y cabizbaja… una reacción típica de ella- que te trae por aquí

- aaargg! Estoy harto de ese director…- se quejo howard evidenciando un claro reproche a su amiga que no se encontraba en el lugar para defenderlo

- tenle un poco de paciencia… el al igual que yo… solo quiere lo mejor para la película

- bueno entonces que se deje de ser tan fastidioso

el ambiente se volvió mas pasivo, las risas de sharlas llegaron pronto a los oídos del rubio quien siempre intentaba sacar una sonrisa de la castaña… su relación?… bueno por el momento se podría considerar como una muy linda amistad.

- sabes howard… e este pensado mucho últimamente en nuestras aventuras por sobreviviente… creo que me falta algo para describir el final de la aventura

- no debes preocuparte tanto por esas cosas… solo intenta recordar los sentimientos de cada uno en eso momento… o me vas a decir que los haz olvidado?

- Ni aunque quisiera podría, cada uno de esos momentos se a grabado permanentemente en mi memoria… guardo muy buenos recuerdos de todos… incluso de ti…

- Si?-grito emocionado el rubio

- Claro… guardo con especial añoranza esa vez que me rescataste de las arenas movedizas

- Yo también…

El rubio permaneció un tiempo en silencio… debía reconocer que seguramente esa fue una de las mejores cosas que hizo en sobreviviente… salvar a sharla y estaba muy agradecido también de haberla podido conocer mejor… que hubiese pensado que se convertiría en su mejor amigo… pero, un momento… el no quería eso… el había pensado en ello hace un tiempo, si, el quería que sharla lo viera como algo mas que amigos, recurriendo a su característica confianza comenzó a hablar.

- sabes sharla… creo que lo mejor de haber caído en ese planeta… fue conocerte a ti…

De golpe se agolparon un millar de recuerdos y sentimientos en la cabeza de sharla haciéndola sonrojar a mas no poder, sabia lo que esas palabras significaban y en la desesperación por darle una pronta respuesta al rubio se produjo al hablar un entupido tartamudeo

- y-yo…- comenzó a hablar sharla con tartamudeo y un claro sonrojo- y-yo también c-creo q-que lo mejor fue haberte conocido… howard

hecho y dicho sin mas que hacer el rubio comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la escritora para dejar todo listo de una vez, mas cuando estaba a punto de besarla algo se volvió extraño, las luces se apagaron y una decena de cámaras aparecieron por entre los arbustos.

- muy bien! Corten- menciono el ultimo de los directores- se guarda y se imprime.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en un estado de shock muertos de vergüenza mirándose las caras. Howard comenzaba a preguntarse de donde habían salido esos tipos, ni idea, solo de una cosa parecía estar seguro… no le gustaría leer la sección de espectáculos del diario de mañana.

notas de la autoraaa:!

bueno como dije en otra pagina (no se si devo mencionarla aqui ¬¬ n.n) este fic fue por peticion de menoli-chan ! (arigato menoli !) con toda la inspiracion puesta tras leer kuroi to akai q tambien es otro fic de PS que encontre por ahi... aconsejo que lo busquen ^w^ ademas de tratar de decifrar el significado de todas mis notas que escribo en ocasiones... espero sea de agrado... y por fa ! dejen unos lindisimo rewiew !


End file.
